This invention relates to fluid processing apparatus comprising a vessel containing a hydrocyclone.
EP-A-0734751 discloses a cylonic separator having coalescing media placed around the cyclone liners and through which fluid to be separated is forced to flow prior to entering the cyclone liners. In one embodiment the coalescing means is mounted on sleeves which are directly mounted on the cyclone liners. The configuration of the coalescing means and cyclone liners in this sleeved embodiment removal or insertion of the cyclone liners independently of the coalescing means.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided fluid processing apparatus comprising, a vessel containing a hydrocyclone and defining an inlet chamber, the vessel having a vessel inlet arranged to fluid into the inlet chamber, and the inlet chamber being arranged to receive fluid firm the vessel inlet and to pass the fluid to an inlet of the hydrocyclone, the inlet chamber including coalescing means arranged to coalesce relatively small droplets contained in fluid received at the vessel inlet into larger droplets before passing the fluid to the hydrocyclone inlet, the coalescing means having a substantially predetermined external shape which defines at least one elongate liner hole for receiving a respective hydrocyclone liner and which permits removal of the hydrocyclone liner without removing the coalescing means.
By arranging for the coalescing mean to have a substantially predetermined external shape, it is possible to fit the coalescing means to existing fluid processing apparatus. Futhermore by defining at least one elongate liner hole for receiving a respective hydrocyclone liner, the difficulties of the hydrocyclone liner becoming entangled with the coalescing media or causing disruption of the coalescing media when the liner is removed, are avoided. For example, in the preferred embodiment which includes a region of generally parallel fibres which extend generally parallel to the direction of fluid flow, without ensuring that the coalescing media defines an elongate liner hole, it has been found that the parallel fibres restrict entry of the hydrocyclone liners and also become disrupted when hydrocyclone liners are removed because they tend to stick to or snag on the external surface of the liners.
In one embodiment, the substantially predetermined external shape of the coalescing means is produced by the coalescing means including a cage assembly dimensioned to allow it to fit inside the hydrocyclone vessel inlet chamber. Grids may be provided at various points along the cage to allow different stages of coalescing media to be supported. Means may also be provided to segregate the coalescing media from the hydrocyclones to allow passage of the hydrocyclone through the media for ease of installation and removal. The cage assembly may also provide a baffle to divert incoming flow to one end of the hydrocyclone vessel inlet chamber causing a plug flow regime through the media prior to fluid entering the hydrocyclone.
In a second aspect, the invention provides a method of manufacturing fluid processing apparatus having a vessel containing a plurality of hydrocyclones and defining an inlet chamber, the vessel having a vessel inlet arranged to feed fluid into the inlet chamber, and the inlet chamber being arranged to receive fluid from the vessel inlet and to pass the fluid to the respective inlets of the hydrocyclones, comprising the steps of inserting a mass of coalescing media into the inlet chamber, the media having a substantially predetermined external shape defining at least one elongate liner hole for receiving a respective hydrocyclone liners and being arranged to coalesce relatively contained in fluid received at the vessel inlet into larger droplets before passing the fluid to the respect hydocyclone inlets and subsequently inserting at least one hydrocyclone liner into a respective liner hole.
In a third aspect, the invention provides a method of manufacturing fluid processing apparatus having a vessel containing a plurality of hydrocyclones and defining an inlet chamber, the vessel having a vessel inlet arranged to feed fluid into the inlet chamber, and the inlet chamber being arranged to receive fluid from the vessel inlet and to pass the fluid to the respective inlets of the hydrocyclones, the inlet chamber including coalescing means arranged to coalesce relatively small droplets contained in fluid received at the vessel inlet into larger drop before passing the fluid to the respective hydrocyclone inlets, comprising the step of locating an inlet arrangement in the inlet chamber, the inlet arrangement having an inlet baffle which divides the inlet chamber into an inner region which contains the hydroyclones and an outer region adjacent the interior surface of the vessel wall the vessel inlet being arranged to feed fluid into the outer region and the inner region containing a mass of fibrous coalescing medium whose fibres are attached at one end and which at least in use, are arranged generally parallel to the flow direction of fluid in the inner region.